My Life Should be a Television Show
by XxJaggedXHeartzxX
Summary: Just something that I wanted to do for what few readers or followers I may have out there. I wanted to write something that might be entertaining but will also keep you all in the loop about what's going on in my life. No it's not a blog, I don't even really know how to do a blog. But anyway here you go. Have fun reading about what it's like to be a writer and a college student.


Ok so since has this pesky little rule thing about not posting things that aren't stories, I've decided to post a non-fiction story that will tell you guys all about the updates and stuff that are going to be going on with our stories. And hopefully you guys will be able to find my real life even just a little bit amusing.

I threw by miniature backpack, which served as my purse for this month, onto my best friends' bed, the side with buttons landing up. The giant black button with rainbow letters that spelled out DEAL WITH IT stuck out like a sore thumb. For the past eight years not a thing in Rei Rei's room had changed in the slightest. The arrangement of her various possessions changed every so often, but everything from her bed coverings to the cat toy hanging on the door remained the same.

"My bed." I said as I climbed onto the comfortable surface. I opened my laptop and entered my password. Immediately opening my documents I went to co-authored stories and opened the folder titled With Rei Rei. "So what do you want to write in?"

Rei Rei took her usual seat at her desk in front of her own laptop and shrugged. "I don't care. Do you still have that short one that we started in a notebook about Luxord and Xigbar?"

"Oh the one where they're in high school?" I asked with a laugh. "The one where we put in Muldoon?"

"Oh my god! Did we really?"

I nodded and continued laughing. "Yeah remember it was our senior year in high school when they were doing Phantom of the Opera and we were doing it in our story. Luxord was going to be Raoul and Xigbar was going to be… some random person."

"Yeah and our original characters were in it too. I remember Rose was going to be Christine."

"Yeah and Jade was going to be um… Christine's' best friend… Um… what was her name, it only had three letters in it. Kim, Amy, uh…. MEG! That's it Meg."

Rei Rei started laughing and shook her head. "Anyway do you still have it on your computer?"

"Honey, I never even typed that up. It's still in a notebook on the bottom shelve of my bookcase up at my apartment along with the story we shall never speak of."

"Oh we don't talk about that anymore?"

"Oh hell no! I mean really? A pregnant Reno? We were fucked up in high school." I stated which made Rei Rei burst out laughing. "I mean the story had a good plot, but at the same time it didn't. Oh what's this?" I asked and opened a document labeled nothing but Rei Rei and Joei Story. "OH DEAR GOD IT'S THE BABIES!"

Rei Rei looked at me strangely. "What bab- oh my god… Seriously?"

"Yeah and all I had to read was "Jun" to know what it was. Oh dear sweet baby Jesus, what were we thinking back then? Anyway moving off that subject, what do you want to write in other than stories that shouldn't be named?"

She shrugged again. "I guess DIAI?"

"Destiny Island Art Institute? Really? Wow I haven't read or looked at that in forever. When was the last time I updated that one on Fanfiction?" I logged onto and looked at the stories on my profile. "Oh my… Love is Our Religion was updated back on 8-8-12 and I seriously only have the first two chapters up?" I looked up from my screen. "The hell? Isn't that one finished?"

"Yes." She answered.

"The hell, why haven't I posted anymore?" I shook my head. "By the way have you noticed that the letters for that spell LIOR? Like liar?" Rei Rei laughed at that. "Like love is our religion, LIAR!"

Rei Rei giggled. "You are ridiculous."

"Oh geez and Land Lover was only updated back on 9-25-11. The Healer on 9-24-11 and oh dear god." I started laughing. "DIAI was last updated on wait for it… 4-4-10!"

"What the hell Joei!?"

"Sorry! I get busy and I forget. Plus we haven't written in like forever!" I said. "Anyway I've recently taken a liking to Land Lover." As soon as the words left my lips I heard a groan leave hers. "You really don't like that story do you?"

"Not particularly."

"Well fine then, I'll just finish it with Abby or something." I said with sarcastic hurt in my voice. "Oh yeah!" I said with excitement and started to bounce up and down. "So I got an email earlier this week and omg guess what?"

She turned and looked at me.

"We have our first fan art!"

"OMG! Really!"

"Yeah it's from Love is Our Religion. Someone left a comment saying that they drew a sketch and would scan it if we wanted to see it. But they didn't leave a link or anyway to contact them." I said when I saw that she had turned to look for said review. "They left the comment as a guest with the name headphone4clock which is a real account on fanfiction, but I'm not a hundred percent sure if that's the right person."

"Argh! Who does that? Why didn't they just log on?" Rei Rei opened a new tab and immediately went to deviant art and searched for the reviewer.

"So are you going to Ohayocon this year?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't even start on that. I just found out that I am broke and you know how much I want to go to a con Joei."

"Kay I was just asking 'cause Abby and I are doing another skit this year. We're doing the mascot Nurse Lindsay and her assistant and we're dancing to the theme song from plants versus zombies, but I'm singing it because we're changing the words. Which reminds me did you ever see the one we did last year? It's about Larxene destroying the world."

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and shook her head. "No I haven't watched it yet but I will. Oh have you heard the song Boyfriend?" she asked and proceeded to open up the video on Youtube.

"Wait isn't that Justin Bieber?" I asked once the song started to play. "What kind of self respectable college girl listens to Justin Bieber?" at my words Rei Rei shrunk down in her chain and high pitched eeh left her mouth. "Really Rei Rei? Really?!"

After the atrocity that was the Bieber song that I had to forcefully sit through (by some random happen-stance of a miracle my ears did not begin to bleed) Rei Rei then moved on to show me other random Youtube videos and before we knew it I had been there for three hours and we had yet to even chose a story to write in.

"Ok seriously! I have been here for how long now? What are we going to write in?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

"I told you I wanted to write in DIAI."

"Fine then let's writing in DIAI." I said and opened the appropriate file folder and proceeded to email the file to her through facebook.

"UGH! Ohmigod it's in works! I hate works!" she paused and tried to open the file I had sent her. "My computer won't even open works!"

"Alright alright, geez spaz out much? Chillax." I sent her the new copy once I reformatted it into a word document. "Oh my god… I must not have read through this when I posted the chapters because this is just horrible. I might just have to take down the old stuff and re-post all of this because… just no. Oh god, what the hell? Why are there double spaces in here?!"

Rei Rei giggled and I looked at her. "I'm serious have you read this shit?" I shook my head in shame and opened AIM and sent her a message and when she didn't respond back I in turn began to message her the word penis in various font sizes.

"What the-? Dammit Joei!"

I giggled like mad and then proceeded to send her blank entries and Rei Rei, in defense typed back if you continue I will not write, which caused me to cease my childish antics and send her the last two entries that we had for the story. "No but seriously though, do you even remember anything of what happened?"

"I think we introduced Paine?" she asked.

"I think so? Didn't we make her Saix's sister? And weren't they going to live next to them?"

She nodded. "Yeah and Paine was going to be Annabelle's babysitter… I think."

I bit my lip in thought and grumbled. "I really need to read this or we're going to get all fucked up."

~! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$# !~~! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$# !~~! #$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#

That's about it people. This was a real event that really happened, and that's pretty much how my life rolls.

So in short what you can expect to see in the near future is:

More updates. Many many many more updates.

Some of the stories on my profile may disappear for a while. But don't fret! They will be back up. I am a firm believer in finishing the stories that I start even if I have to change to a new co-author or finish it myself.

Better writing.

Possibly new stories within the next few months.


End file.
